In the semiconductor industry, devices are fabricated by a number of manufacturing processes producing structures of an ever-decreasing size. Some manufacturing processes such as plasma etch and plasma clean processes expose a substrate to a high-speed stream of plasma to etch or clean the substrate. The plasma may be highly corrosive, and may corrode processing chambers and other surfaces that are exposed to the plasma.
Some plasma etch reactors include a plasma generation chamber that provides plasma to a process chamber of the plasma etch reactor. Traditionally, components of the plasma generation chamber have been coated with coatings having a relatively low uniformity in both thickness and surface roughness. This causes the etch rates for etched wafers to vary from chamber to chamber, and additionally decreases intra-wafer uniformity.